1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembled with a bondable element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional memory card connector includes a plastic base 10 and a metal housing 16. Terminals 13 are disposed on the plastic base 10. The metal housing 16 covers a top side, a rear side and two lateral sides of the plastic base 10 such that an inserting port 12 is formed at a front side thereof. Two sides of a lower edge of the metal housing 16 are formed with two bonding sheets 18. In usage, the bonding sheets 18 are bonded and fixed to a circuit board to be connected.
The prior art has the following drawbacks. That is, the bonding sheet 18 has to be plated with solder such that it can be firmly soldered. However, the bonding sheets 18 are integrally connected to the metal housing 16, so the bonding sheets 18 together with the overall metal housing 16 have to be locally plated with solder, which is inconvenient and greatly increases the cost.